Soul's Lament
by Darkfiretiger
Summary: Ranma has his soul removed by Happi but it’s not the end, his body is in a coma, his soul is in a vault in hell but his mind and fighting spirit have made it to the city of the lost. Can Ranma defeat an army of demons to recover his soul and return home?


Ranma's soul departure 1 round, life giving anyone?

Darkfiretiger

Comments reviews **Constructive** criticism

If you know the title reference then congrats Ranma has his soul removed by Happi but it's not the end, his body is in a coma, his soul is guarded by hell and the remainder has split into two and is in the city of the lost.

I don't own Ranma  
this is really just to get the story out of my head possibly one shot

If you know the title reference then congrats

Ranma was ecstatic school was ending today he would soon have two months off, his bag was packed, he had planed the path he planed to take revisiting old dojo's he had visited as a child and return his fathers "souvenirs". He had packed without anyone knowing, sometimes it plays to been seen as having a less than average intelligence.

Ranma had discover amongst his raiding of his father's bag a large collection of scrolls containing the complete teachings of some exotic schools of martial arts many of the masters trial's he recognized as "training" exercises, these trials were meant to be attempted by fully prepared student's who had spent years mastering the art not for use on unprepared children . Many of the final sections of these scrolls had warnings surrounding these trials in red ink so his father couldn't feign ignorance, this was just more evidence that his father was a moron with no sense of going to far.

After finding these scrolls Ranma also found a journal, this journal was stained everywhere and contained a full list of all the "training" Ranma went through. Ranma studied the journal for weeks and finally cracked the code of stains and from these stains could tell where his father had exchanged the scroll for an engagement or where he had "liberated" the scroll. This information aided Ranma as he planed his journey to just drop of the scrolls to any dojo's with an expectation of him becoming the heir and would spend longer at the dojo's that had no idea who he was. With this route in mind Ranma realized he would have to leave that day after school if he hoped to complete this task.

"Ranma breakfast is ready" called Kasumi from the kitchen breaking Ranma from his thoughts

"Coming" Replied Ranma grabbing his bag, double checking the contents, the journal with Ranma's note scrawled near each stain as well as Ranma's own journal of the time in nerima with a list of possible fiancé's and that the map was finished, making his way downstairs leaving his bag by the back door. Ranma sat down at the table a traditional Japanese breakfast of miso soup, pickled vegetables rice and fish had been prepared by Kasumi and was rapidly disappearing thanks to the human vacuum known as Genma Saotome, Ranma had to admit that he often had to lower himself to the old fool's level just to get some food but lately he had become able to eat normally so long as he was away from his father.

"Ranma are you pleased that school is finished for the year?" asked Kasumi oblivious to the attempts of Genma to steal her food being deflected almost without thought by the target of her question.

"Well yea I can't wait to be finished" replied Ranma his eyes darting to the bag by the door but quickly returning to the battlefield/table

"Ranma's just scared that I'll beat him in all the classes" Akane supplied with a smirk because Ranma slept through all the classes he probably only passed barely.

"You never know Akane Ranma could be a closet genius" replies Nabiki with a smirk

"Ah Ha Ha HA yea right Nabiki, funny, well time to go" Ranma replies scratching the back of his head sweating slightly

"Oh Ranma-Kun why do you have such a large bag?" questioned Kasumi oblivious to the pleading look in Ranma's eye's not to ask that question

"…um it's um… strength training that's right, the holidays start soon and I thought I would um… start early" Ranma replied sweating profusely his eye's darting about trying to see if they believed him.

"Oh that's nice" Ranma didn't give anyone a chance to question him further as he rushed out of the house bounding over roof tops towards school followed by the younger Tendo daughters taking a more conventional means.

Due to a few side stops mainly an Amazon powered bicycle tackle, almost being tied up in about 50 Kilograms of steel chains, an old woman with a ladle and amazing aim, and a trip to the recently returned Dr. Tofu's clinic for hot water. Ranma arrived at the same time as the Tendo girls and just in time to run through Kuno, continue to class while Kuno stands there a few seconds pass and he collapses.

The day went rather well for Ranma his classes were just for students to see their results for classes, each class Ranma was called up first and declined to share his results with the rest of the class no matter how much the others begged. Most of the students in his classes assumed that the teachers told him he failed and wanted him to stay back to set up re-tests or even summer classes, to bad they were dead wrong the teachers were actually congratulating Ranma for his position in the top of their classes and confirming the joint faculty (minus one pineapple obsessed principle) letter being sent to Ranma's mother. The fiancé's that is Ukyo and Shampoo tried to comfort Ranma while Akane tried to lord over Ranma that she was better at something than he was, Nabiki spent all her free time trying to get a look at Ranma's results but wound up with nothing which was strange suspicious even, oh well she would force or trick it out of Ranma eventually.

As the final class finished Akane was developing a slight red glow as Ranma hadn't bowed to her obvious scholarly superiority, but she had restrained her self because as astounding as it seamed Ranma hadn't actually managed not to irk Ms Hinako enough to earn a draining and Ms. Hinako had been draining anyone who stepped out of line and Akane wanted to keep her never been drained record.

As the day finished screams and manic laughter could be herd from the girl's locker room while a familiar battle cry carried across the front yard.

"Saotome prepare to die!" and the trademark Hibiki attack of the heavy umbrella moved aimed straight at Ranma. While this is an impressive attack by normal standards Ranma was at the end of his rope, as yet this was only the second time someone had truly angered Ranma, Ryoga is probably unable to resurrect himself.

"Ryoga, this ends now, try something new, Ryu Mokto Ten Ha" with a cry Ranma's palms clasped together, flashed across his body from his left hip to his right shoulder leaving in its path a white arc which speed towards Ryoga pushing the stunned lost boy into a tree then splitting, half the beam striking another tree knocking Kuno out of said tree and into sweet oblivion, the other half striking the black bag being carried by a ancient gnome known as Happosi Grand master of anything goes, and as the liberated silky darlings floated back to their captors ( stolen panties retuned to their rightful owners, whether they want them back is a separate issue)

The old gnome realised the lack of weight on his back he searched for the retch he knew to be responsible, ah there he was leaving the school gates it was time to use his finest technique another of those trinkets he liberated from the amazons knowing he would need it one day (stolen Amazon treasure which he had know idea how to use). Returning to his room Happi found the item he was searching for, a gold bracelet which from the runes he could translate served a similar purpose as the moxubastian technique but could only be reversed at the command of the caster.

Happi finally found his target, it's surprising how fat a old guy can move with the right motivation, or is it how well Nabiki and Akane can ruin Ranma's chance to escape the loony bin for a while.

"Ha ha Ranma I've found you now you shall pay for stopping my liberation of my silky darlings" cried Happosi rushing down from a roof landing in front of Ranma pointing the bracelet straight at him.

"So old perv you gonna fire that thing at me in front of all these people? martial artists protect the week remember?"

"Oh no boy the relic will only after the one its intended to pointing is just for dramatic effect"

"Oh that's cool; bring it on then old fool"

"fine _Come to me spirit of Anubis Absolve this boy of his strength_" as he finished chanting several things happen a black beam leaves the bracelet and travels slowly towards Ranma, someone calls out the and the sky begins to darken

"Shampoo look after the store I feel something in the air I must investigate" Cologne orders her granddaughter, bouncing out of the café and heading towards the source of the dark clouds.

"Ai yah, hope Ailen ok" mentions shampoo as her grandmother dashes (pogo's) from the shop

"Mabye that old pervert finally found something to stop Saotome" mutters mouse

"What you say duck boy" threatens shampoo as she pulls her bon bori from under the counter and chasing the blind hidden weapons master through the café.

Just as cologne arrives at the seen of the battle between student and master she see's the black beam and the bracelet, she realises whats going on.

"Happi no, what the hell do you think your doing!" cries Cologne

"Just teaching the boy his place Cologne"

"What by killing him?"

"What do you mean?"

"That relic is the bracelet of Anubis; it's used to remove the souls of criminals"

"Yes but it says right here it will remove the strength of the target" Happi replies holding up the bracelet and pointing to a slightly worn rune

"That's soul not strength you moron" As Cologne says the beam reaches Ranma, causing him to cry out in agony, while a white light rises from his body, this light resolves into silhouettes of his two forms bound by rainbow threads clasping hands, the two souls separate as the threads evaporate but still hold hands, but are than bound in the black light and dragged down into the ground seemingly by a black skeletal hand holding the black light binding the separated silhouettes while Ranma's body collapses on the ground.

"What's wrong with my son Dr. Tofu, the doctor's here at the hospital only said he was in a coma" asks a distraught Mrs Saotome

"Well from what I can tell cologne's diagnosis is correct, I cannot find any Chi in his body, it's as though Ranma's life is gone while his body remains, it seams that Happosi has indeed taken Ranma's soul" at this last statement Dr. Tofu looks at the bandaged form of the old gnome giving him dark looks accompanied by both Kasumi and Mrs Saotome while holding a slightly glowing hand over Ranma's body

"What can be done?"

"Ranma will have to find his way back" answers Cologne

"What do you mean?"

"A Human is three parts body, soul and mind, Ranma's body is here his soul is in hell but his mind is in limbo also know as the land of the lost, reborn into a temporary body"

"Why?"

"Ranma contrary to popular belief was a good person but without his soul he cannot enter into heaven but because he was a good person he will not go to hell, as to why his soul is in hell all unbound souls travel to the vault of souls an area guarded by the demons that torment those in hell it rests in the very home of the demons, if the old story's are correct than if Ranma can reach the vault of souls he will be reborn stronger than before"

"He will do it that he will marry my Akane" sob's Soun

"No don't you get it he will be reborn he will not be the same Ranma and the old promises will have no hold over him"

"I'm not marrying that pervert, he's probably just faking" Saying this Akana pulls out her hammer preparing to strike her comatose punching bag/fiancé, as the hammer came down the hammer and it's wielder was shot across the room courtesy of a sheathed Katana being held by a livid Nodoka.

"Elder do you think my son can do it?" asks Nodoka a glimmer of hope returning to her eyes replacing the look of anger as she turns back to her son's body having dealt with Akane doubt filling her mind with the willingness of her sons engagement and his happiness at the Tendo home

"Yes Mrs Saotome if any one can do it Ranma can, that boy has suffered more than anyone has a right to and has come out of it alive, a little lacking in the social skills but fine none the less"

"Suffered when my son has suffered?" asks Nodoka while Genama is franticly trying to tell Cologne to keep quite from behind his wife, Nodoka was finally realising that everything Genma had told her including her son's unending love for the Tendo girl may have been a lie

"I believe we have a long chat to have Mrs Saotome if you follow me I have some lovely tea that would help you calm down, Kasumi would you like to join us?"

"Oh my yes some tea sound lovely, are you sure that Ranma isn't dead"

"Yes Yes child now come along some nice tea will do us all some good"

"Excuse me Mrs Saotome amongst you son's personal belongings we found this journal, everything else must stay here but the journal was attached to this letter we believe he wished to give them to you" interrupts an young nurse

"Thank you dear" replies Nodoka noticing the nurse taking just a fraction longer leaving the room and bumping into the door frame while watching the comatose young man.

"Even comatose my son is manly' she whispers to herself, as she reads through the letter and the journal.

"Well there is some good news, cologne will you please look at this" handing the journal to the Amazon elder while giving her husband a look of utter disgust

"What is it Auntie" asks Kasumi, probably the only Tendo in Nodoka' good book at the time.

"It seam's my son has been studying in secret and has passed the year with perfect marks, already universities are offering him both sporting and academic scholarships, but it seams that my parents were right about you Genma, we will talk about it later, Cologne I would alive myself of you hospitality and perhaps you and Kasumi could give me an accurate picture of my son"

End chapter 1of 3?

Notes 1

Well thanks for the reviews for the first version of chapter one this is still a work in progress I'm still not sure whether it will continue in other chapters or if I'll just extent this part for a oneshot, to anon- the training trip preparations are a plot device as all of Ranma's property would be handed across to his mother and then the whole training journey will blow up in Genma's face, also the reborn thing only applies to the Amazon's as the government doesn't believe in people being reborn and promises involving honour are like binding contracts in Japan.


End file.
